


ink

by olivestark



Series: Imo's summer ficathon [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, just general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivestark/pseuds/olivestark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm supposed to hate her," he kept telling himself. "...But I feel something else entirely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ink

The classroom was eerily quiet now that everyone was gone. Draco was left alone with Hermione, who was hastily writing things down for her Potions theory. All he could hear was the scratching of her quill. Her brow was furrowed and her hair wild, scribbling unreadable words onto some parchment whilst inspecting different ingredients on the shelves. Draco was cleaning up his spilled Bubotuber pus as slowly as he could, watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He was almost finished now, but she was still going, fast and concentrated. He bit his lip and fumbled with the rough cloth, he’d wanted a perfect moment like this for several years, he wanted to say something, but what would he say? Hermione hated him, and he’s supposed to hate her. She was a friend of Harry Potter after all. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin, he should probably leave his childish feelings behind.

But he couldn’t just throw her to the back of his mind like an old toy. Even when he looked at her now he got butterflies right in the pit of his stomach. The way a small piece of hair brushed her cheek, and the way she would pull it back behind her ear every few seconds. They way she scrunched up her nose everytime she found a particularly disgusting ingredient. The strange way she held her quill. He watched it all. He noticed her, and he loved her.

His voice was stuck in his throat. _But what to say?_ He felt like there was an awkward silence threatening to suffocate the room, but she was choosing to ignore it; acting like he wasn’t there. She got to the end of the shelf, almost done, and he panicked, she’d be leaving soon and he wouldn’t get another chance, he tried to spit something out but got confused and-

“Granger, you don’t need to know every potion.” _Fuck,_ he cursed himself. _That sounded like I was calling her a know it all._

She side eyed him. “You can never be too sure on Professor Snape’s tests. I’m just taking precaution.” Then she added, “Not that it’s any of your business anyway.”

She rolled up her parchment and strutted towards her bag. She stuffed her parchment inside and flung it over her shoulder. There was a sudden smash that made them both jump, flecks of black escaped the fate of the stone floor and speckled their pale faces. Hermione gasped and swore running for a cloth, Draco watched her until he suddenly realized he had the cloth. He bit his lip.

“Hermione.”

“ _What do you want?”_  She said bitterly.

“I have the cloth.”

She sighed. “Well I guess I’ll have to use something else then.”

“No, no.” He was flustered. “Here, take it. Or, or I’ll do it.” He jogged over and started cleaning it up. Hermione stood in silence for a moment, startled and a little confused.

“Wh- Why are you helping me?”

“I- Um…” He didn’t know what to say. He just sat crouching and stuttering like an idiot.

“You know what,” Hermione smirked. “It doesn’t matter. It makes a change anyway. Here, I’ll get the dustpan and brush.”

She swept up the bits of broken glass. He caught her smiling to herself, it made him smile too. It was a strange scene, two kids who supposedly had an ongoing feud for six years smiling and helping each other in a cold dungeon/classroom. They weren’t smiling at each other, oh no, they were too shy for that, only to themselves, for they were still acting as if the other person wasn’t there.

Hermione finished sweeping and crouched down next to him.

“Here let me do the rest.” She went for the cloth and took it carefully, her touch sent chills down his spine, and his face flushed scarlet.

He could feel her eyes on him even as she slowly wiped away more ink. _What do I do? Do I turn to her or will that embarrass her?_

He waited a few moments and she didn’t turn away, there was a growing tension between them. He concentrated very hard on the cloth. _I really want to kiss her,_ he kept thinking. _Why is she staring at me? Did I get all the ink off? What does she want me to do? What if she wants me to kiss her?_

He couldn’t get that last thought out of his mind. It became frustrating after a few moments, so he forgot everything, he shook all the worries out of his head, turned towards her – their noses were inches away – and kissed her.

He didn’t really know how to kiss. It only lasted for half a second. He had just scrunched up his eyes and put his lips on her. Apparently with a bit too much force because she lost her balance and toppled over.

She sat there in shock for a second, mouth half open and eyes wide, not breathing. Then quick as a flash, she hastily wiped the last bit of ink away, packed up her things and left.

Draco breathed out heavily; he didn’t realize he had been holding his breath. He took in what happened.

“Why did you kiss her?” He found himself saying out loud.

_Of course she’s surprised, of course she won’t like you back, you’ve been horrible to her for years._

He smacked his forehead in anger at himself. _Fucking idiot, what did you do that for? You’ve ruined everything, what did you expect?_

Grudgingly, he heaved himself up off the hard floor and dragged himself to his bag, where he lazily started packing up his things.

_What were you thinking?_

He headed for the door, but as he reached for it, it swung open and hit him in the face.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Hermione’s sweet voice comforted him as she tried to look at the damage to his face.  “Is it bruised?”

“Just a bit, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He scrunched up his face and gave her a small smile. _She’s back?_

She giggled. “Well, good, because… um…”

It all happened very slowly, she came up on her tip toes, leant her head back and slowly placed her lips on his.

She did it much more delicately, perfectly, than Draco had done it. Small and slight pressure against his lips, which he then returned. Goosebumps ran up his arm and his heart beat faster, even as she gracefully went down to normal height and looked up at him. This time he was a different type of breathless.

She looked at her feet, and then as quickly as she had gone the first time, she scurried off again.

Draco stood in shock for a moment. He carefully brought his hand up to his lips, they still tingled. He wanted to kiss her again. He didn’t know if he ever would…

But it didn’t matter right now. He grinned, absolutely smitten, and followed her out the classroom. 


End file.
